PROFESSOR VENOMOUS
by MYHEARTFEELSDEADINSIDE
Summary: PROFESSOR VENOMOUS.
1. Chapter 1

**PROFESSOR VENOMOUS**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** IF I REALLY LOVE AND UNHEALTHILY OBSESS OVER SOMETHING, YOU KNOW DANG WELL IT IS GOING TO DIE. OOPS.

* * *

One day in O.K KO world, Professor Venomous was sitting at his desk in his lab working on a project, observing microorganisms through his microscope. Suddenly his trashcan outside violently exploded shattering some of his windows.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Screeched Venomous as he rushed outside to inspect what caused the explosion.

"MMMMMMM BEANS!" Hollered Lord Boxman from within an ignited trashcan. "**BEEEEAAAANS!**" He didn't care that the trashcan was on fire.

Professor Venomous screeched to a halt horrified that his trashcan was on fire. He quickly grabbed a fire extinguisher and put out the flames.

"HEEEEY PV!" shouted Lord Boxman, startling Professor Venomous. "BEEEEANS!"

"WHY ARE YOU IN MY TRASHCAN?!" Growled Professor Venomous, infuriated his trashcan was destroyed.

"Dunno."

"YOU DON'T KNOW?!"

"I got lost. Needed a bathroom, PV! Your trashcan was the perfect location!"

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?"

"REALLY?!" Lord Boxman gasped with joy. "I CAN STAY AT YOUR PLACE?!"

"WHAT?! NO!"

Lord Boxman hugged Professor Venomous, covering him with slimy trash and what appeared to be fecal matter. "OHH YOUR HAIR LOOKS SO SOFT, PV!" He reached up over to pet Professor Venomous's hair completely covering it in trash slime. "WHAT CONDITIONER DO YOU USE?"

"ARGHHH!" Professor Venomous turned into a snake hissing loudly.

Lord Boxman happily flew up into the air, slamming into one of the windows and an explosion inside the building occurred. "OHHHH, NICE PLACE YOU GOT HERE, PV!" He farted loudly and a bunch of items broke. His bodily wind managed to activate the radio and _La Macarena_ played. "YEAAAAH! PLAY THE MUSIC UP HIGH!" He shattered more items as he danced.

"GOD DAMN IT!" Shouted Fink from inside the house. "STINKMAN!"

"FINK!" Screeched Professor Venomous. "NO CUSSING!"

"FUCK OFF, BOSS!"

**TO BE CONTINUED.**


	2. Chapter 2

**PROFESSOR VENOMOUS 2**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL POOP MAN!

* * *

Hours passed and Professor Venomous has had enough of Lord Boxman's shenanigans. After showering to clean himself of the filth Lord Boxman spread upon him, he decided to take a nap on his bed.

"Ahh…" He yawned, closing his eyes. "I need rest."

Five minutes passed and he abruptly awoke, highly startled at the imagery before him.

"**_HEEEEY PV!_**" Screamed Boxman shoving his bare bottom into the professor's face. "I HAVE AN ITCH I CAN'T SCRATCH. CAN YOU SCRATCH IT?!"

Professor Venomous let out a blood curdling scream. "BOXMAN! WHAT THE FUCK! GET YOUR ASS OUT OF MY FACE!"

"NO." He shoved his butt further onto Professor Venomous almost suffocating him. "SCRATCH THAT ITCH, PV!"

"ARRRRGHH!" Professor Venomous ran out of oxygen and could no longer scream.

Lord Boxman released an enormous amount of flatulence. "OH, MUST HAVE BEEN THOSE BEANS I ATE. YOU KNOW, PV? YOU GOTTA TRY MY FOOD SOME TIME!"

"AAARRGH!" Screamed the horrified professor as he turned into a snake, shoving Lord Boxman off him breathing heavily. "WHAT HAS GOTTEN INTO YOU?!"

"WHAT?"

"YOUR… 'GAS' WENT DIRECTLY INTO MY MOUTH! THAT WAS THE WORST THING I'VE TASTED SINCE... THAT AWFUL DINNER YOU INVITED ME TO!"

"But… it's been soooo long-"

"NO! LEAVE MY HOUSE!"

"OH, PV! HOW KIND OF YOU TO LET ME SLEEP IN YOUR BED!" He hopped directly onto Professor Venomous's bed smearing slime and all sorts of filth around. "YOU'RE SO THOUGHTFUL!"

"NO!"

Fink walked into the room carrying a rock and a pillow. "CAN YOU TWO KNOCK IT OFF?! I'M TRYING TO SLEEP!" She threw a rock aiming it for Lord Boxman, instead it whacked Professor Venomous on the head knocking him to the floor.

"BOSS!" She gasped. "I MEANT TO HIT STINKMAN! NOT YOU!"

"It's alright, Fink... this was the only single good thing to happen to me tonight."

Suddenly the bed erupted into flames but Lord Boxman didn't care. He drifted to sleep. His flatulence providing further fuel to the flames.

"Fink… please throw me into the trashcan outside."

"SHUT UP, BOSS!"

**TO BE CONTINUED.**


	3. Chapter 3

**PROFESSOR VENOMOUS 3**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** THIS IS THE STORY THAT NEVER ENDS! IT JUST GOES ON AND ON MY FRIENDS! HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHOHOHOHOHOHOHO -LAUGHS LIKE A KOOKABURRA.-

* * *

The next day Professor Venomous was at the kitchen table eating breakfast. "Urgh." He muttered. Once again he wasn't able to sleep properly due to the fire and explosion Lord Boxman created during the night. The building seemed quiet. He was relieved.

"_**PEEEEEEEEE VEEEEEE!**_" Screeched Lord Boxman from another room shattering the silence. "PEEEEEE VEEEEE! WHERE ARE YOU, PURPLE SHIT?"

"Holy hell." Gasped the professor quickly standing up. "FINK! We need to get out of here. STAT!"

Fink popped out of a cabinet she was hiding in. "BOSS, I TRIED BUT ALL THE DOORS AND WINDOWS HAVE BEEN BOARDED UP."

"WHAT THE FUCK?! WHY?!"

"PEEEEEEE VEEEEEEE!" Continued Lord Boxman as he exploded into the kitchen. "THERE YOU ARE!" He held a large pot filled with questionable dark liquid. "WANT TO TRY MY SHIIIIT SOUP?!"

"WHAT?!"

"WELL, LAST NIGHT WHILE YOU WERE WEARING ALL BLACK, YOU CALLED MY SOUP 'SHIT'. SO I'D THOUGHT I'D MAKE YOU LITERAL SHIT SOUP, YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" He marched over to Professor Venomous and slammed the pot onto his head knocking him over, the 'stew' spilling all over the place.

"AAAAAAHH!"

"EAT UP, PV!"

"FUCK THIS, I'M OUTTA HERE!" Shouted Fink as she scurried down the drain of the kitchen sink. "FUCKING WEIRDOS."

* * *

Meanwhile at the Lakewood Plaza, Rad, Enid, and KO were going about their usual workday feeling bored out of their minds.

Enid sighed, "Ugh. This is so fucking boring."

"Ugh," groaned Rad. "Yeaaaah, fuck this."

"Fuck you."

"No, fuck you."

"Fuck you."

"Fuck you."

"Fuck you."

"Fuck you."

"HEY GUYS!" Popped in KO. He grinned eagerly, excitement shining in his eyes. "There's tons of commotion happening at Venomous' hideout. Probably EVIL things! Gosh! I'm so excited! I'm gonna go find out what's going on! Wanna come, guys? It's going to be so much fun!"

Enid's head rolled off. Rad exploded. K.O. frowned.

"Aw, okay." He left feeling disappointed.

Pird walked into the store shrieking. "AAAAHH!" The entire store exploded into flames.

Enid's head rolled around. "Meh."

* * *

Back at Professor Venomous' headquarters, Lord Boxman cornered Venomous attempting to shovel spoonfuls of the stew he made into his mouth. "EAT THE FUCK UP, PEE VEE!"

"BOXMAN!" Hissed the professor slapping the spoons away attempting to bite him like a cornered snake. "STOP THIS NONSENSE! HISSSS!"

K.O. suddenly crashed in through a boarded window disrupting the two. "I'M HERE TO STOP YOU BADDIES!" He announced. "What EVIL are you meanies up to?!"

Professor Venomous immediately shoved Boxman aside and ran over to grab K.O. shoving him directly into Lord Boxman's mouth. "**EAT THE CHILD!**"

"VENOMOUS!" KO gasped. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

"It's called _abortion_, kiddo!" Grinned the professor laughing menacingly. His laughter soon disrupted as the liquid from the pot that was slammed onto his head earlier dripped down his face. He sighed. "I need a shower."

Lord Boxman spat out K.O. and slapped Professor Venomous. "EXCUSE ME?! I am a VILLAIN! Not a cannibal, you MONSTER."

Carol and Mr. Gar suddenly jumped into the kitchen shattering yet another boarded window.

"KIDDO!" Carol announced. "I'M HERE!" She glared at Venomous and stomped over to him. "YOU! THE VERY SCUMBAG THAT HAD ME BELIEVE YOU DIED. HOW DARE YOU TRY TO ABORT OUR CHILD!"

"YEAH, YOU TELL THAT PURPLE BITCH, CAROL!" Cheered Lord Boxman, "HE CALLED MY SOUP 'SHIT' LAST NIGHT."

Mr. Gar approached the two and bent over pulling down his pants aiming his rear towards Professor Venomous proceeding to let out the most violent flatulence ever to have exist upon the planet horrifying everybody in the room.

Professor Venomous disintegrated.

"Shit." Stated Mr. Gar pulling his pants back up. "That wasn't supposed to happen."

Carol smiled embracing her child. "Let's go home, you two!"

**TO BE CONTINUED.**


	4. Chapter 4

**PROFESSOR VENOMOUS 4**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** LOL DIARRHEA.

* * *

It has been several hours and Professor Venomous managed to regenerate. He had previously modified his genetics through bioengineering to accomplish such a mutation.

"Ugh." He stated as he sat at his desk playing Solitaire. "If I see another bare posterior in one day I'm going to fucking lose it." He got up and headed to the kitchen.

Upon opening the fridge, he shrieked in terror. Lord Boxman was inside the fridge, his bottom exposed. "PEE VEE!" He released gas knocking Venomous to the floor. "THERE YOU ARE, PURPLE SHIT."

"BOXMAN! WHY?"

"BECAUSE YOU DID THAT SHIT AGAIN WHERE YOU WORE ALL BLACK AND CALLED ME GREEN DIARRHEA."

"WHAT?"

"WELL PEE VEE, I'LL SHOW YOU WHO'S GREEN DIARRHEA!"

Knowing what horrific antics were to ensure, Professor Venomous shrieked and got up from the floor running into another room slamming the door shut behind him. "Holy shit. Why does this keep happening?"

"BITCH." Shouted Mr. Gar violently twisting his neck around exposing rippling muscles. "DID YOU JUST CALL ME A HOE?" Highly startling the professor not expecting him to be in the room.

"OH COB, NO."

"OH COB, YES." Shouted Mr. Gar as he extended his arm grabbing the entirety of Professor Venomous in his palm crushing the professor. "YOU FUCKER." He stomped out the room and jammed him up Lord Boxman's butt.

"HEY! BOUNDARIES!" Shouted Lord Boxman farting out Professor Venomous. "YOU FUCKING PERVERT." He slapped Professor Venomous. "YOU MUST WINE AND DINE ME FIRST."

"WHAT?"

"RED LOBSTER. YOU'RE PAYING."

"WHAT?!"

"NOW, OR IT'S BACK IN MY ASS FOR YOU, PV."

Professor Venomous sighed. "Fine. At least let me shower first."

"NO."

**TO BE CONTINUED IN "VOXMAN".**


End file.
